A force greater than time
by Shiguya Retomasi
Summary: Time is a thing few can fight; an endless river flowing ever downward. But, for the few who can bend its flow lies a wealth of possibilities. But, is it enough to win over a heart jaded by eons of hatred? Based on Requium of time by Shattered Silence.


This is a small... okay a pretty big collaboration between myself and Shattered Silence here on . The core story idea, and characters belong to him; I added in some detailing, and got some of the larger kinks worked out to get this in for a contest (only got second place...), and we're both pleased with the overall results. Anyway, here's to hoping you enjoy it as much as we did writing it.

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and things you recognize are copyright their respective owners. Everything else belongs to Shattered Silence, so don't be a thief; Aika doesn't appreciate it.

**February 14th - Dusk**

A crisp winter breeze whistled through the clearing, stirring several discarded leaves into an odd dance, each movement blotting out what little sunlight filtered through their now barren owners. Dusk was settling on the world, the waning day giving way to night even as a sickle shaped moon began its ascent toward the heavens. And, standing in the growing twilight was a single figure, back turned toward me. Her body was seemingly bathed in the dying rays, creating a halo light; paws outstretched she stood, like a human's idea of an angel given form.

A stronger gust whipped through the skeletal trees, rattling their barren branches and stirring the forest floor into a vivid dance of reds and browns. All the while she stood there, like an embodiment of the storms eye, silently watching as nature's fury spread its wrath around her. Soon the wind died down again, returning to the soft gust it was. Silence soon followed, only broken by a nearly inaudible sniffle as her shoulders slumped, paws returning to her side.

"I know you're there, so stop pretending to be invisible." She said in a flat voice, maintaining her vigilant stance. Taking great care to suppress my surprise I did as told, putting on an air of indifference. _The best way to approach this is to remain calm, try to play on the emotional factor of what today is._

"Fancy meeting you out here." I said, forcing a note of cheerfulness into the words as I stepped into the clearing, abandoning my hidden vantage point in the tress. The air seemingly grew colder as I approached, each confident step met with a sense of foreboding.

"Meeting, yeah right. Like anything is chance with you" She muttered, fully aware that I could hear her, as she turned her head to glare at me with a single sapphire eye. "What do you want, Cel?", she said in a louder tone, as her long, slender tail whipped through the air behind her, snapping a passing leaf in half. I ignored the less than subtle warning, leaning on one foot and shrugging.

"A little company on a chilly evening, and maybe something more." I replied nonchalantly, arching a single eyebrow.

"Something_ more_ huh?" She said calmly, narrowing her eye dangerously. "And what, oh mighty guardian of time, would _more _mean?" Her voice dropped to a cautioning growl, narrowing her exposed eye dangerously.

"I'm quite sure someone with your age and intelligence knows full well what _that_ means. It's quite logical in fact. I mean, we're both powerful psychics in our own regard, and if we worked together there would be almost nothing we couldn't achieve. Not to mention their being other benefits. The question is; how do _you_ see it?"

"_I_ see it as you treading on very thin ice." She snapped, tail curling against her back like a serpent preparing to strike. "So stop whatever sick game you're trying to play and leave me be." With that she turned away, resuming her stance.

"Hardly an attitude fitting the last survivor of her race I would think, as it's doubtful that any _common_ species could ever match the needs of a legend. And as such, I would be a suitable candidate; after all, a powerful psychic such as myself-" Faster than the eye could follow she wheeled on the spot, lashing out with an outstretched paw. Before I could even react, she delivered a blow sharp enough to snap my head around.

"If I were you, I would leave, right now!" She shouted, the fur along her entire body bristling.

_Well: that could have gone better. _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

In theory this should be easy; being able to bend time to my will gave me an advantage no others had. Every slip up, every inappropriate advance, even saying the wrong thing could be erased with ease. Of course, theory has never met the unbending wrath and unpredictably of a female. A female with foreboding psychic talents and a tenancy towards the psychotic.

_Why am I doing this again? Is there really a point to putting off my duties as a guardian just to be injured and insulted by someone I would rather not see or hear from? _It's not like there is a shortage of other realities to explore, or other duties to maintain. So why choose this one, and a continued pursuit of someone whom I have no true interest in?

I suppose it's a form of masochism on my part that drives me to pursue her; after all she has always been this elusive, well, foe isn't the right word: a perhaps, or even rival. Her very nature makes her more desirable by simply being the one unobtainable female, and THAT is a very alluring thing indeed. That and the stinging of my cheek where she hit me-with rather impressive force I might add-compels me to pursue her all the more.

I'm Celebi by the way, the noble guardian charged with protecting the integrity of this timeline and the minor side realities that spawned with its formation, and that female who just physically rejected me is one Mew, a particularly tenacious individual who also happens to be the last member of her species. You could say that I've always had high taste, but the truth is probably closer that I've always been slightly suicidal. Not to mention I love the idea of a good challenge. And unbeknownst to her, she had set this challenge herself.

With a flick of my wrist I sent a small pulse of energy outward, halting time. From that wave stillness followed; the vibrant hues faded into a dull mixture of greys, whites and blacks. It was like staring into a human picture, only one I could manipulate. Her body was arched as if she would deliver another blow at any instant, tail held tightly against her back. The fur on her face was puffed out like a Pachirisu's, giving a comical look to her otherwise angry demeanour. The expression would have been frightening; if not for how undignified she looked. _You know: she's cute when she's angry._

That thought gave me a devilish idea, which I executed with a sharp grin. After a quick glance around the clearing I spied just the thing; a shallow puddle of water and rotting leaves. With little effort I moved the frozen Mew, placing her inches above the filthy water. _Now to find a suitable hiding spot and wait for the ensuing hilarity._

Once I was settled comfortably into the underbrush I released my hold on time, suppressing a chuckle as gravity once again took effect. Mew barely had a chance to give a startled 'wha-' before crashing comically into the murky puddle, spraying mud and water across her normally pristine fur. She sat there dumbstruck for a moment, before glaring at a spot to my left, spluttering and shaking a glob of muck from her cheek.

"Arecus damn you Celebi!" She shouted shaking a balled paw at the sky furiously.

As you can see, I have quite a way with the ladies. Normally pulling such a rude stunt would doom any chance to gain even remotely favourable attention from a female. That's the advantage of controlling time; no matter how many errors are made, I can simply 'rewind' that section, and redo it until a favourable outcome is achieved. Of course, that also means finding ways of turning a downhill situation into something fun before resetting and trying a new approach is possible. Speaking of which, once Mew finishes on her tirade about hating me I can get back to the matter at hand. Sure, I could do that now, but listening to her rant is too much fun, especially when she starts making up insults. I'm not even sure what a nerf-herder is, or why he would be scruffy.

"- sexually repressed onion who couldn't get a date with a Bidoof!" The waning end of her tirade broke through my thoughts, _What?! Now that's taking it a bit far. _Forgetting about tact, I leapt from the underbrush, preparing to start a tirade of my own.

"Come on! I am not an onion. Neither am I sexually rep-" I broke off mid-sentence, narrowly ducking a fully charged hyper beam. The blast wave incinerated everything it touched, including the spot I was standing only moments before leaving a charred and smoking hole in the tree-line. _Okay, so maybe throwing her into the mud was a touch extreme... but that hardly justifies throwing around hyper beams, I could have lost an antenna for Arceus' sake. _

As the smoke cleared, the outline of a furious Mew materialised from the haze; she was covered head to toe in muck and rotten leaves, panting. Instantly forgetting about her weariness from the last attack, she threw her head back, some of the mud flying off as her body began to steam. _Cue my exit._

Rather than wait for the obvious, I threw my hands out and halted time just as she launched a fire blast. The blazing ho halted mere inches from my nose, the heat and flames distorting its owner. _Let's try this again, shall we? Preferably without the violent outcome. _With that, I released a second pulse of energy, smirking as events played out in reverse.

It's eerie, to say the least; when time rewinds it does so at a much faster rate, much like skipping backward through a movie; the last few minutes sped past me, details lost in a blur of distorted colours and pale flickering shapes, as if they were mere shadows of reality itself. _Which they are, really. Reversing time strips away the semblance these alternate realities have to the core thread and exposes the truth about what they really are. _

As time went back, I got a good look at the angle of Mew's slap, wincing at the sight of my body reeling from the blow. _I have to hand it to her; she really knows how to throw a punch-well, slap. Okay, perhaps that last approach wasn't the best idea. Let's see..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**February 14th - Dusk**

Once again Mew stood in the clearing, as if framed in a portrait. And once again I stood just out of earshot, watching for the second time. _Okay, I've got this. Be cool, don't rush things... and keep the innuendo out of this run. _Stopping to brush my antenna back for effect, I stepped into the clearing, mentally kicking myself for using such a stupid action.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." I called out, trying to act casual. With a muffled cry that sounded vaguely like a swear she balled her paws, snapping her tail like a whip before sighing.

"What are you doing here Cel?" She said without turning, the complete lack of interest, and if I wasn't mistaken, hostility made me pause mid-step.

"I was just passing by and saw you standing there, and it seemed polite to say hello." I hesitated, trying to read the slow sway of her tail for indication of her real mood. "And since you're alone on this particular human holiday, I was wondering if you would like to spend a little time together."

"With you? Hah, don't make me laugh." She snapped, turning her head just enough to glare at me with a single sapphire eye. _Well, THIS doesn't seem familiar... _"You're the last... THING I would consider spending any time with, let alone a special day like today. So do me a favour, and crawl back under whatever rock you sprouted from." _Again with the onion jab: I am not an onion, and I'm getting sick of hearing that joke!_

"That's hardly fair, I'm sure there are quite a few pokemon you would turn down before me." I struggled to stay calm, fighting down the urge to snap at her for the continued jabs.

"Oh really?" She scoffed turning and fixing me with a cool gaze. "Name three."

"Umm..." _Crap, she called my bluff on that one. _"Okay, you've got me there."

"Exactly my point. You are a royal prick, and I'm not in the mood to put up with your games so bugger off.." With that she turned her back, leaving me wanting to pull my antennae out in frustration. _The nerve of-I try to be nice, and she goes on a bitch fit!_

"Oh for Arceus' sake, can you pull the stick out of your ass for once and at least TRY to have a civilized conversation?" I cried out in exasperation, adding as an afterthought. "Or is being a high and mighty legend justification to throw around insults-" That was the last straw. Before I could mouth a startled cry she wheeled around and lunged, stopping mere inches from my face.

"Stick out of MY ass?! Look who's talking Mr. Keeper of fate, Mr. 'I'm too important to care about anything but myself'. You're one of-no, the most arrogant, self absorbed, narcissistic individuals I've ever seen in my life." Her body was shaking with barely contained rage, delicate pink fur bristling like she had been struck by lightning.

"Has it ever gotten through that reedy skull of yours that maybe, just maybe you're not the only one in the world? I take it back; don't just bugger off, go soak your head in a volcano, maybe then some of your ego will burn off!" She lashed out near the end, striking my cheek with a heavy paw-not that anything but the motion registered-, ending her tirade with a huff.

I stood there speechless, even as Mew turned and walked away, not looking back. _I... I... that was unexpected, and another failure... something tells me this is going to be a VERY long day._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**February 14 - Dusk**

Mew stood in the clearing once again, and for the third time I stood nearby watching her, trying to rub some feeling into my numb cheek. _What is wrong with her? She's always been mildly psychotic, but this is a whole new level of crazy, and I've got an aching face to prove that. Okay, so trying to be up front with her leads to anger and violence; then again, sometimes I have to wonder if she's just piss and vinegar in a fur coat._

_The humans have some silly ritual that they run through today, something about giving those you have an interest in flowers... typical wasteful human ideals, but... perhaps there's a bit of logic to it. Then again, she doesn't really look like a flowers kind of person... oh hell, it can't be worse than the last attempts. Now, the question is what kind of gift to give? Hmm... something unique, or at least rare to show off with. I know just the thing. _With that I left the current reality behind, skipping across several threads before finding the one I wanted.

The whole endeavour took the equivalent of an hour, given that 'time' does not exist outside of realities. But, when you're looking for something that went extinct in several situations searching for a living specimen can take a lot of effort. And, given the unique place it once grew the search was limited yet frustrating; the Eterna orchid is-was only found on the upper slopes of Mt. Pyre, but an eruption long before humans had ascended its heights wiped the entire species from existence in all but a few threads. _Such a shame too, it was a beautiful flower. But, such is the unforgiving nature of life._

With my 'gift' hidden behind my back I approached Mew, walking slowly and announcing myself with a pleasant "Good afternoon." In response her ear twitched once, as if shaking off an annoying insect rather than acknowledging my greeting.

"What do you want, Cel?" She didn't turn, but the hostility from my last attempts wasn't as prominent in her voice.

"A lot of things, but for the sake of being civil just to say hello." I replied, keeping the flowers hidden. "It's a beautiful evening, wouldn't you say?"

"It's a touch cold for my liking."

"Really? It feels rather invigorating to me, considering what month it is." I laughed briefly, trying to dispel the tension, stoppend when it didn't get the desired result. "I was wondering," I said, clearing my throat with a short cough, "do you have any plans for today?" She turned slowly, fixing me with a single sapphire eye; the look was one more of cold curiosity than the fury I'd seen the last few times.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" _Seriously, what is her problem? I haven't done anything to antagonize her... well, not this time around, and she still acts like a block of granite._ Ignoring the jab I brought out my gift, holding them out for her inspection.

"Just a little something for you, not that their beauty can compare to yours." With an audible grunt she turned, examining the pale red bouquet at length. Eterna orchids were unique, in that they only bloomed once every five years, a tradition marked by a human celebration in what few threads still harbored the species. _Something about revival... never did pay much attention to it. _

"What are they?"

"Eterna orchids, a rare variety that only grows in the misty heights of Mt. Pyre. I thought you might like something unique to celebrate today." I tried to smile benignly, ignoring the frown creasing her eyebrows. "So... do you like them?"

"Mt. Pyre... you... no, you wouldn't..." She muttered under her breath, clenching and unclenching her paws slowly. "They're... lovely, in a morbid sense." She stared at the flowers, biting her lower lip; something seemed off about her attitude, but I dismissed it as shock over my generous offering.

"Morbid? I find them quite stunning; a species so rare it can only survive in one place, often found in isolated patches spread across an unforgiving landscape. A flash of colour, in an otherwise gray world if you will." I paused, watching for any sign that she was preparing to attack. Finding none, I continued. "If not for the colour difference, I'd say it was a botanical twin to yourself." This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as with a snarl Mew snapped out of her trance, spitting out a bit of fur she had gnawed off and growling.

"You insensitive bastard! You think it's funny to come up on a day like this, offering some rare and no doubt dead plant as a means to win me over!?" I groaned inwardly, instinctively backing away before the verbal assault escalated into a physical one again. "On second thought, don't answer: let me guess, it was another of your 'things that must happen' moments, or some sick game you're playing!" Her voice rose to an unintelligible screech, words lost in a torrent feral yowls and hisses. _At least she hasn-_ Without warning she lunged, wrenching the makeshift bouquet from my hand and delivering a very painful blow to my already bruised cheek. _*sigh* let's try this again..._

o0o0

"What are they?"

"A gift for someone special." I said, relaxing slightly as her expression softened.

"Really? Who is he?" _Great, now she's reduced to gay jokes... _I pushed down the urge to reply harshly, instead forcing a small smile.

"Always the joker, aren't you? No, I got these for you. Took a while to find a place where they still grew, but luckily it's the right year on Mt. Pyre for them to bloom." _Hardly the truth, but she doesn't have to know that. _Mew stood staring at the bouquet, gnawing on her lower lip. "I take it you like them?"

"You got them from... Mt. Pyre?" Her expression changed into a frown.

"Uh.... yeah. They took a long time to find actually: had to search over the whole mountain before I finally-"

"What?! You destroyed the only reaming specimen of an extremely rare flower, and you're supposed to be the guardian of the forest! Is there any depths you won't sink to just to manipulate the 'mon's around you for your usual sick games?" I mentally braced myself for the rant that I knew was coming. "You make me sick. You can take your... _flowers _and go ram them up your arse for all I care!" The venom with which she spat out the word _flowers_ left no doubt to how furious she had become.

"What is with you: I mean seriously, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or are you always this pissy? For Arceus's sake, it's no wonder Mewtwo le-" With a snarl she threw herself at me, her paw lashing out and delivering a heavy blow to my stinging face. _Oh Arceus, is this really worth it? Whats' that stupid human saying: 'third time's the charm'? Doubtful there's any truth to it, but here's to hoping._

o0o0

"What are they?"

"Oh, just a little something I spotted on my way here that I thought you might like," I said in as much a nonchalant tone as I could manage. "You know, a rare flower for an even rarer beauty?" Her expression softened, an almost playful grin crossing her muzzle. It was cute, yet unnerving at the same time; one of those looks females have that is nearly impossible to read, no matter how long you've lived.

"On your way here? So you planned this 'random' meeting, did you?" She almost purred the word 'random', moving forward slowly. "And I'm sure you planned out just the right things to say, the right emotions to feign, and of course the right setting to get whatever it is you want." Her voice hardened with every word, yet that smile remained... becoming a mocking grin as her voice rose to a shout. "Go away, and take your bribe with you!" With that she lashed out with a heavy paw, delivering a sharp blow to my numbing cheek. _*sigh* I swear a part of her remembers the first try, and is trying to make this far more difficult than it has to be._

o0o0

"What are they?"

"Uhmm..." I was totally lost for words._ Everything else I've tried has lead to the same painful outcome, so what am I-_ The all too familiar sting of her paw striking my cheek snapped me out of the thought. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" I snapped, rubbing the spot gingerly.

"Oh, sorry. It just seemed like the thing to do." She said, shrugging. I caught a rather distasteful glint in her eye, one that made my blood boil. "It's not like you haven't deserved in the past." _That does it! _Forgetting about my goal I threw the bouquet at her feet, briefly considering stomping the delicate blooms for further emphasis in a moment of childlike rage.

"You know what, screw this! I've tried to be nice, I've tried to put the bad blood behind this, I even went FAR out of my way to find you something nice, and this is what I get in return? I can't be bothered to try a fifth time." With that I spat on the shattered flowers, before turning on my heel and stomping off. _For the love of-try to do one nice thing, ONE and it gets blown up in your face. Ungrateful bitch! _The thought of erasing this thread from existence in vengeance crossed my mind, but was dismissed quickly; no sense in expending even more energy on her now, or ever.

"Ha and you call me crazy! I think you need to get that overly large head of yours examined. _Again._" _*sigh* _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**February 14, Dawn**

_For being a human season of happiness, this has been a rotten day relived several times with the same outcome... perhaps it is fated for us to hate each other no matter the circumstances? _A few leaves skittered across the forest floor, catching on bits of exposed bark and soil before being carried along by a chilly breeze. _The master of fate, and watcher of time... a useless status when it comes to something so complex as the female psyche; what good is reliving a segment and redoing it when the outcome is set in stone? _The ground was cold, still partially frozen from the bitter winter night it had experience; the numbness was almost comforting, like a mirror of the growing indifference I was feeling toward her.

_What is her problem anyway? It's like she deliberately turns into a bitch whenever she catches even a glimpse at me. We're of the same status, of the same heightened abilities, and eternal in our youth... by all logic, we're perfect for each other. _I stopped by a Rabuta bush, staring at the tiny buds along it's bare branches, letting a few long breaths swirl around the lifeless plant. _What am I missing? What is it that sparks that unending fire in her gut that I can't see? _As if in answer, the trees above rattled in a sudden wind, speaking in a language no creature could understand, and with a wisdom beyond even my own.

"It's not fair..." I paused, looking around the clearing for the source of the voice. "Why do I have to be alone... why did it have to be like this?" The voice grew louder, ringing out in the crisp air like a song born on the wind, sadness filling every word. _That voice... I know it... _As if by magic a familiar pink feline materialized from the thick tree line, moving at a sleepwalkers pace. Her floppy hind paws dragged along the ground, grinding dirt into the normally pristine fur-not that she seemed to notice. I considered simply leaving her to wallow in whatever poetic misery she was in, but something held me fast.

"Might as well try one more time..." I muttered, putting on the most convincing smile I could considering, and approaching the morose kitten. "Good morning." I called out in a louder tone, flinching inwardly as she wheeled around, taking up a defensive stance. _*sigh* Here we go yet again..._

"Oh great, it's _you_." She growled, sapphire eyes flashing with barely contained rage. "Go away." Her body trembled visibly, both fore paws shaking uncontrollably. Whether it was from the cold, or from anger I couldn't tell, and didn't particularly care. _So much for the pleasant route... _

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Bitch-of-the-world." I snapped, returning her glare with one of my own. "You're as lovely as ever, yet as blackened on the inside as always." The words were bitter on my tongue, yet so sweet to hear spoken. "What's got your tail in a knot, get dumped by your imaginary friend?"

"If it will make you leave me alone, yes. I got dumped by my imaginary friend." Her voice cracked, ending in a choked squeak, followed by a coughing fit. "Go find yourself another punching bag, I'm not in the mood." She muttered between gasps for air, holding her chest with a paw. _This isn't like her... usually she's downright venomous in her choice of words. Instead, she's trying to push me away with hardly a fight. _With one final hack she stood up, blinking a few times. "Not like I have anyone else to be dumped by..." Without warning her entire demeanour changed; gone was the hostile ball of fur, replaced by something... frail.

"Always about you, isn't it?" It didn't make sense... she was just standing there, staring at the ground; usually Mew has one quip or another to say, or at least an attack to launch. Yet she was still, maybe even oblivious to my presence. "No comeback? No 'bugger off onion' today?" She said nothing, only flicking an ear as acknowledgment. Only a pathetic growl came from her, stoking the fire burning in my gut. _Humph, she's going to be a right saucy bitch today? Fine!_

"Fine, be like that. I have better things to do than freeze out here, talking to a comatose rug." With that I spun on my heels, taking a deep breath and walking away. _That just isn't like her. Then again, females are so damn unpredictable, it could be a hormonal swing, or she found a new way to make my life difficult. _The muffled crunch of leaves underfoot was soothing, or maybe it was the feeling of turning MY back on her for once. Either way, the forest took on a warmer tone with each step. _So she won the challenge, who cares. I have more important things to do than suck up to a spoiled brat. _

"Do you know how it feels like being alone in the world?" Her voice called out behind me, so softly that I barely even heard of it. I don't know what made me pause... was it hope? That last seeds of a dying breed trying to grow in the salted depths of anger? _Great, what kind of game is she getting at now? _

"Are you alone too?" _Of course I know, it goes with the territory of watching over time. _There was something different in her voice; that annoying whine had faded, leaving something... pained behind. With a huff of annoyance I stopped, briefly considering pausing time and simply walking away. But, that same feeling held me still... a curiosity, if only a morbid one bought her a moment of patience. _What are you up to?_

"Of course not, you're here." _Much to my annoyance._

"No, I mean: do you know what its like to be the only one of your kind in a world that has forgotten about you?"

"Nope, I'm really part of a community hidden in secret locations, planning new ways to wreak havoc on the world. Of course I know what its like to be the only one of my kind." _Well, the only one I will put up with. _With a sigh I turned, clenching and unclenching my fists slowly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because... because-shut up!" _And now, the anger starts in again. _As expected she was stomping toward me, paws held at the ready-not that she would get her slap off yet again. "Because you're being just as self-centered as always, never stopping to consider for even a moment that there's others in this world who could feel the same as you!" Her eyes sparkled in the morning light, refracting the pale rays through.. tears? "It's always games of manipulation and deception to hold together your precious lines of fate, without considering for a minute-not even a second that maybe-that there's more in life than being a legend..." I stood there, transfixed by the abrupt change in her demeanour, spellbound as her shouting gave way to a choked mewl.

"How can you be so callous? To survive from day to day with no one to call you friend... What enables you to keep on living from one day to the next" _I don't get it: is she trying to trick me by faking weakness? _I glared at her suspiciously, weighing up her words to try and find the hidden insult in them, finding only an uncharacteristic honesty; if anything she looked closer to tears than anger.

"I've got my duty to time-when _you're _not interfering with it- and.. uhh... " My voice trailed off as I ran out of words to say. _She's starting to frighten me: is she about to burst into tears or burn me to a crisp?_

"But can that ever be enough? I... I think that finally I'm starting to see that... maybe we're not so different... on the inside... That's why you're here now, right?" She stood there, with this bizarre expression on her face, one I could not read. _She almost looks hopeful, in a weird kind of way_

"Uhm... Yeah... well... something like that..." I said, backing up, expecting at any moment for her to suddenly snap into her old self and launch a verbal and physical assault on me. Instead, all she did was continue staring at me in that strangely hopeful way, her eyes beginning to brim with moisture. _What?! She's going to cry... what is wrong with-_

Before my mind could finish processing that thought she lunged. With a yell I threw my hands up, shielding myself from the danger of being pummelled. Much to my surprise, I felt both her forepaws grip around my neck, and suddenly she was sobbing and nuzzling my chest. "I don't want to be alone... I want to be cared about... I want..." She clung tighter, coughing and mewling like a frightened kitten. "I want the loneliness to go away..." _What the hell?! How did I get into this situation. _I tried to push her away, but her grip was too tight, so I settled with awkwardly patting her on the back, half in the hopes that she would stop crying and become angry again. rage was easy to understand, but this sudden... sadness was frightening.

"Mew..." It felt strange; just a few minutes ago we were at each others throats, and now... she was shaking like a leaf, crying her eyes out into my chest. What really bothered me is what she said: 'maybe we're not so different... on the inside'. I knew what it had to mean, but that only worsened the knotting in my stomach. _Arceus damn it all... females are so complex on the surface and even worse when you inadvertently crack the first layer. _"Hey, quit bawling like a kitten in a thunderstorm, it's undignified."

"Oh, put it a sock in it; I don't take orders from onion knights." She mumbled with a sniff, relenting her grip on my neck. The rush of cool air from sent a shiver across my skin, but i kept it hidden; no sense in letting the moment get ruined. _I never knew her fur was so soft... or so warm to the touch. _With a final cough, and a sniffle she looked me in the eye, blinking away the last trace of her outburst.

"Well, I guess this is where we go back to shouting and hating each other..." I tried to look away, but something about those deep sapphire pools held me spellbound. It was like staring into a well, my own inhibition and... and fear was reflected across their dark surface, never piercing the shield-like confusion below. _Why is it... oh, forget it. There's no point in questioning a design beyond even an immortal's understanding._

"Yeah, I guess it is... unless, well I hear that Blackthorn is nice this time of year, and we could tour the winter blossom trail there-of course, that's up to you." Mew bit her lip, kicking a loose piece of bark with a floppy foot. _Wait... did she just ask me out on a date? Since when did crying on someone's shoulder change them from being mortal enemies, into someone you want to spend time with? _"If not, I can understand why..." Her voice trailed off, ending in a pitiful mewl.

"You want to go out... on a date?" I managed to choke out, barely able to believe this sudden turn of events. _*sigh* If I find out there's someone above me pulling some sort of stunt, so help me I'll- _Without warning, Mew grabbed my hand, clutching it in between a pair of velvety paws. _-either find some fitting revenge for messing with me, or thank them. _A shiver ran down my spine from the sudden contact, though whether it was physical or emotional in origin I couldn't tell.

"In simple terms, yes... I-we have our differences, and no amount of fighting will get us anywhere but worse off. And, I guess... in a way, we could be good for each other..." The whole time she caressed my trapped hand, rubbing two sets of pads across the entire surface, sending another shiver down my spine. "So yes, I'm asking you on a date. Would you grant me the honour?" Her ministrations stopped, and she let my hand go, kicking the ground again and... of all things, purring.

"What, you purr now too?" I said incredulously, regretting the words the moment they left my mouth as I saw her reaction to them. Instantly, the purring stopped, and she let go of my hand, her face deepening into a frown.

"Are you really going to ruin this moment right now Celebi? I was being serious, but I'm starting to think you can't be." I could hear the barely disguised disappointment in her voice as she turned, as if about to leave, causing me to reach out in panic to touch her shoulder.

"N-no, I'm just shock- I mean... I... think I would like that." I said, ignoring the faint warmth building in my cheeks.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**February 14 Dusk**

The last rays of light danced between a maze of winter-stripped branches, drawing shadows like long fingers across the ground. It was cold enough for our breath to be visible, the twin jets of warm steam swirling together, only to vanish-soon replaced by another short burst. _For once, things turned out all right without setting several plans in motion... maybe there's something to letting fate take charge, and not trying to manipulate everything to an exacting standard? _A delicate sneeze shook me out of thought, bringing the world back into focus. I could feel her shivering, despite how warm having a fur coat must be.

"If you're cold, why not light a fire?" I turned, meeting the cutest frown I had ever seen; between fighting back another sneeze, and trying to look angry she had the strangest mixture of frustration and annoyance contorting her muzzle.

"No stupid, I'd like something a little more personal." She managed to get out before sneezing again, spraying out a thick cloud of saliva and mist across me. It took a little restraint, but I managed a smile despite being quite disgusted.

"You do know that asking nicely, or at least turning your head before doing that-" With a playful growl she closed the distance between us, locking her muzzle quite firmly onto my own, cutting the retort short-not that it bothered me much. There was something addictive about having a female-a quite skilled one at that-lashing every inch of your face she could access with a surprisingly flexible tongue. Add in the sensation of fur brushing against you as she worked... and well, it's something that made being used as an accidental tissue paper forgettable. Eventually she pulled her head back, a thin line of saliva connecting us before breaking. "-never mind."

"Is that apology enough?" She purred, scooting closer. "Or would something more... in-depth be required?" A silky tail wound its way around my back, the puffy tip wagging in a playful manner, rapping me on the nose once. _Oh great, what did I get myself into..._

"I'll leave that judgement to you. Besides, something tells me my answer wouldn't matter." I said, fighting down the urge to sneeze myself. With a strange purr-giggle, Mew leaned close again, giving me a half-lidded look; it was surreal, yet comforting to feel a pair of delicate paws brushing against my skin, tiny paw pads dragging just hard enough to leave a tingling sensation in their wake. _If I didn't know any better, Mew was coming onto me... then again, if her little outburst that lead to this moment is anything to go by she's had few others to confide, let alone spend any meaningful time with in a very long time. _

'I thought you would say something like that..." The tail binding me went slack, giving its owner more freedom to move. "After all, it's in your best interest to let someone else decide fate, if only for a short time." An almost musical laugh rang out in the clearing, filling the air with its wordless tune; something about the whole situation-even the impending threat of a very pent up kitten smothering me with affection-felt... right. _Perhaps there's something to letting go once in a while, and seeing how fate handles itself... who am I kidding? That would be a disaster. But, for now I think interfering with this would only lead to more harm. _The sun sank beneath the horizon, ushering in a new night, and a new journey; one taken hand in paw with an enemy turned budding friend.

"By the way, I never expected you to actually taste like an onion."

"What?!" _Make that budding in salty earth. _Mew's joyous laugh rang out again, drowning out the indignation-that, and being pounced by a surprisingly strong ball of pink fur-of her little quip. As she pulled me into another deep kiss I couldn't help but wonder... would the timeline be okay without me keeping things in line for a single night... and if not, would I really care?


End file.
